The present invention relates to an apparatus for finishing the edge portion of a fabric for garments and the like.
As is known, in the garment article making field it is frequently necessary to stabilize the edges of a garment fabric, to prevent the fabric from being damaged at the edge portions thereof.
Prior approaches for solving the above mentioned problem, however, are frequently very complex construction-wise and, moreover, they do not allow to easily optimize the connection.
Because of the above mentioned reasons, the provision of the finishing element is such as to modify the typical characteristics of the fabric.